The sound of music remix
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: Once upon a time, there was 20 and a half kids, an evil servent, an evil bf,a few nuns, a rich dude, and the babysitter Micheal jackson. What happens? There are a whole bunch of anime characters. sorry if the characters r a little ooc
1. Chapter 1

THE SOUND OF MUSIC ANIME REMIX

"The hills are alive with sound of chaos!" Sister Naraku sang.

"Shut up and get your big fat ass back in the abbey!" shouted Sister Yasha.

Sister Yasha was really pisssed off because she lost a lot of money playing poker, and drinking gin. (not ginger ale)

"AAAHHHH!" Reverend Mother screamed, as she fell off the balcony. She overdosed on cocaine.

"Are you okay?" Reverend mother shouted to herself.

"What's with her?" Sister Naraku asked as Reverend Mother and Sister Yasha broke into Song.

Song

"Oh, how do you solve a problem like Naraku?"

"How do catch a clown and pin it down?"

"There's many things you want to kill her with!"

"But how do you make her stay and let you chop off her head?"

"How do you hold a monsoon in your hand?"

"Oh, how do you solve a problem like Naraku?"

"A willy-jillibet!"

"A crack pot!"

"A clown!"

"How do you hold a monsoon iiiiiinn yoouurr hhhaaannnddd?"

End song

"HI guys! What are you doing?" Sister Naraku asked.

"Umm, well, umm, nothing, umm, that, umm, you, umm, need, umm, to, umm, know, umm, about, ummmmmmmm." Sister Inuyasha said.

"Sister Naraku, meet me in my office after gambling."

AFTER GAMBLING

Knock knock

"Come in Sister Naraku!" the Reverend Mother said.

Naraku came in.

"We are sending you away."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because you always win in gambling and we're sick of it."

"Where sending me?"

"To the house of Captain Von Shippo."

"What will I do all day?"

"You will be the governess of his 20 1/2 kids."

"What's with the half?"

"One kid got cut in half!"

"Oookaaaay."

Captain Von Shippo's Bomb shelter/ mansion

"Whoa, this is so beautiful!" Naraku said as she walked into the other part of the house.

"Oh, my gosh! It's so ugly!" Naraku shouted.

"Excuse me?" a little man said walking into the room.

He was about 2 feet tall.

"I am CAPTAIN VON SHIPPO!" he shouted with a high squeaky voice.

"Hello, Captain Von Shit-o, I mean Shippo!"

"Meet my 21 kids!"

"I thought you had 20 and a half kids!"

"Oh well! Sessomaru,200, Itachi,20, Edward,16, Kagome and Winry,15, Al,14, Gaara, Sauske, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura,13, their quintuplets, Logan, Ben, and Joe, all 12, Ed, Edd'n Eddy, are 11, Sponge Bob, Patrick and Dora the Exlporer are 31, and the youngests are Piss in Boots and Neo and they're 400. "

"Wow you have a lot of kids!"

"Actually, Piss in Boots ran away so right now we just have some boots that got pissed in.

"Oahu!"

Shippo then blew a whistle and all of the kids ran down stairs to play their video games. But Piss in Boots didn't move."

"How old are you?" Naraku asked.

"I'm 3."

"But your son is 400!"

"No, he's not my son, I just kidnapped all of them!"

"Ok."

"And I brain washed 'em!"

"Right then!"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

Naraku backed away.

"Ok."

"Oh, and meet the house keeper, Foul Duker, or just kikyo"

Just then a woman with a bow and arrow walked in.

"Hello! I'm dead!"

Naraku was getting freaked out by this family.

"Also you should meet our butler, Toto Sai!"

A ghost of an old guy floated in.

"Hi, I'm Toto Sai, the butler!" he said in a girly voice, "I'm 1 years old!"

"Kids get up here!"

20 kids suddenly appeared in the room.

"This is your new governess, Naraku!"

"Can we call you fat fag?" Neo asked.

"No."

THAT NIGHT

They were all eating dinner when they heard a motor outside.

"Father, can I be excused?"

"Sure!"

Kagome ran ouside to see her boyfriend, Rolf sitting in his red Ferrari.

"Hey, Kagome!"

She jumped in the car.

"Let's drink beer and smoke!"

"Ok!"

Song

"I am fifteen, going on sixteen pounds is what I mean. -Kag

I need a beer that tastes nice and sweet, but also is low on carbs!-Kag

You should drink Budweiser select it will lower your carbs. And it will taste like nothing you've tasted before!-Rolf

I am fifteen going on sixteen, pounds is what I mean!-Kag

I will drink Budweiser and it will lower my carbs!-Kag

You need someone way more experienced to tell you which beer to drink!-Rolf

No-oo I do-oon't need you!-Kag

End Song

Then it started to rain.

"Bye!" Kagome yelled running inside.

But the door was locked.

"Oh no, now I will have to climb fat fag's window!"

NARAKU'S ROOM

Kagome climbed into the window.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked.

"I was out walking and someone locked the doors!"

Just then the thunder got real bad and all the kids ran in.

"Sessomaru, you're 200, why are you scared?"

"I over dosed on pot!"

The thunder sounded again. All the Kids hid under the covers.

"Wow, what babies!" Naraku told herself.

"When you are scared it helps to think of your most feared things!" Naraku said.

Song

When the dog stings, when the bee sings when

I'm feeling awesome! I simply remember my most

feared things, and then it just makes me feeell

waaay wooorrse.

Grim reapers with axes and bankers with taxes,

Death as it grabs hold of your throat, these are

A Few of my most feared things and they make

Me feel Way worse.

Homicidal mainiacs and terrorist with machine

guns, Captain Von Shippo and his creepy house

keeper, these are a few of my most feared things

and then I will feel way worse.

End Song

Just then, Captain Von Shippo came in.

"Oh, hi captain!" Naraku yelled.

"What are you singing? That's not how it goes!"

Song

"Y!"

"M!"

"C!"

"A!" Captain Von Shippo sung as he jumped around like a homicidal maniac.

"You got to go to the.."

"I!"

"C!"

"U!"

"P!"

"I mean YMCA!"

Then he broke into My Happy Ending.

"Ohhh, Ohhhh, So much for my happy ending!"

Toxic:

"I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're TOXIC."

"Love what you do,"

"But don't you know that you're TOXIC."

Sound Effects: Nerw nerw, nerw nerw!

He sang this as everyone silently slipped out of the room in disgust.

Next day:

It was Naraku's day off and Captain Von Shippo called a sitter.

"Ok kids see you tonight!" Naraku said waving and left.

Sasuke stuck up his middle finger but she didn't see it.

"Crap!"

"I am going out with Bareness Shrader, to a strip club. Bye!"

Sasuke flipped him off too but he didn't see it.

"Hey Kids!" The sitter yelled running in.

It was Michael Jackson.

Everybody screamed and ran upstairs. Sasuke stayed to give him the finger, and ran after his siblings… and a half.

Upstairs

"Okay, here's the plan!" Naruto yelled, as he then started to whisper.

"I'll tell it in song!" Naruto said as he broke into a song.

Song

"Shut up, just shut up, shut up, just shut up."

End Song

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at him as he stuck his middle finger at him. And fortunately, Naruto saw him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. 'If Sasuke does it, I'll do it too. Man, if only he wasn't my brother.' Sakura thought as she put up her middle finger.

"Let's do this thing, guys!"

"That sounded so wrong," Logan and Gaara said at the same time.

"Don't think like that guys," Dora said, really quietly," We should help this guy!"

Dora got hit in the head with a brick from Gaara, and lay on the floor, dead.

"Thank God she's dead." Gaara said as everyone agreed with him.

"Let's go now!" Ben yelled.

Downstairs

"Children?" Micheal Jackson asked. He really liked children, especially sleeping ones. As he put sleeping pills in cupcakes "Oh, that Sasuke guy is hot."

He didn't know that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Ino, where crouching under the table.

"Uuuuuuuuunnnnnn!" They all whispered scooting away from Sasuke.

"Sleeping pills, eh?" Gaara asked, "well we'll see about that!"

"Sasuke!" They all looked at him. And he knew what they were thinking.

"Go beat him up!"

"Fine!"

They all climbed out from under the tables.

"Take this you gay pervert!" Sasuke yelled as he took him down with one punch.

"NOW!" Sasuke shouted as Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Sesshomaru, Ed, Logan, Ben, Winrey, Joe the idiot, Neo, and Kagome attacked him.

3 minutes later

Micheal Jackson was tied and gagged, lying on the floor while they kicked him. Sasuke, well, he was just flipping off MJ.

"Hey guys, I found a brick!" Gaara shouted.

"No, I want to do it!" Everyone shouted.

"Hell no," Gaara told them as he threw the brick at MJ 's head. It was a perfect shot, and because of that, MJ died.

"MANN.." they all shouted," I wanted to do it"

"Too bad losers. I found it, next time find your own flipping brick."

"Open the door!" the police shouted.

"Snap!" Sakura shouted," We can't go to juvie again!"

"Open the door!" The police shouted as they busted the door down.

Three cops ran into the room.

"We saw the dead girl upstairs now who wants to explain?"

They all looked at Gaara who held up another brick and they looked away.

"Clothing search! You kids know the routine by now!"

They all moaned and leaned with their hands on the wall.

The cops searched all of their pockets and when they got to Ben, Logan, and Joe, they stopped.

"Why do you three have cigarettes and a hand gun?"

"Ummmm!"

"Alright we have to take you three to the station!"

"Crap!" They said.

"It's juvie hall for you three!"

"What? We just got out of juvie!"

"Come on!"

The cops handcuffed them and lead them to the door.

When they were in the cop car, all the kids ran outside and pelted the car with bricks and rocks.

And Gaara had a boulder.

"Stop it you kids!" The police yelled at them, " Were sending a van for the rest of you!"

Sasuke flipped them off.

"That's 3 more days on your sentence, young man!" the police yelled.

"3 days my ass!" Sasuke yelled back.

The police were about to leave when the boulder hit the car.

"That's six more days!" the police yelled, as they started the car.

"Fuck you!" everyone yelled as the cop car turned the corner.

They all ran away to the station. If 1 to 3 people were there, they all went, but if it was more, they wouldn't go. This is because it took 4 people to break out.

Captain Von Shippo's House

"I'm home kids!" Naraku yelled as she walked in the door.

She screamed at the corpse of what used to be the baby sitter.

"Kids!"

"O my god!" she sceamed as Dora fell down the stairs.

"She's dead!"

"Kikyo!"

"Dora's dead."

Kikyo came down stairs and glanced at Dora's mangled corpse.

"Oh. They rest are probably in Juvie!"

"I'm going to bed."

Naraku fainted.

Juvie

They were all cramed in a jail cell.

"Man this sucks!" Sasuke said.

"Did anyone even think about bringing the equipment?" Gaara asked.

"This blows," Sakura said.

"Hey it's those kids! There back!" The guards laughed, as Sasuke flipped them off.

"Ahh!" The guards shouted as they fell to the floor.

"Need a bail?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped into the room with a huge sack, with a money sign on it.

"How did you get all that money?" Logan asked.

"I copied it off the internet!" He lied, as they could here the alarm systems going off from the bank down the street.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Logan told him.

"Everybody move out!" Sesshomaru yelled as he knocked down the door.

"Hey what about us?" the other kids asked.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked as they all ran out of the cell.

"So Sesshomaru, where were you, besides the one money place?" Sakura asked.

Flashback

The alarm went off. He didn't have much time to get anymore. Well maybe just one more. He broke into a safe and empied the money into the sack. When he shut the door, he noticed the number on the door.

It was his account.

"Crap, I robed my self!" Sesshomaru shouted.

End Flashback

"It's a long story," Sesshomaru said.

"Can I go with you next time?" Gaara asked. He had figured it out.

"Sure, why not?" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't even know what your talking about," Ed, Edd'n, Eddy told them.

"Whatever," Gaara said.

"Losers," Sasuke said as he flipped them off.

Captain Von Shippo's house

Kikyo walked back down the stairs. Naraku had fainted so she was safe. She untied MJ, and was about to bring him back to life, when the door burst open.

It was the kids.

"Kikyo!" they all shouted. She was kneeling over the dead MJ, with Sesshomaru's healing sword, but what she didn't realize, was that it was the Syunga.

"Crap, can you give me the healing sword, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure, why not, if you give me the Tetsuiga." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," Kikyo said as she handed him the sword.

"At last, I finally have it, the Tetsuiga!" Sesshomaru shouted as they all looked at him weird.

"You know, you get those free in a happy meal from Mcdonalds," Winry said.

"Crap, I should have thought of that sooner. Oh well," Sesshomaru said as he handed Kikyo the Tensuiga.

"Quick kids! Were on the run!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Can I please take a bath?" Kagome asked.

"You can take one in the stream, once were well hidden!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"EWWW!" Kagome yelled.

"Everybody, RUN!" Sasuke yelled.

Everybody ran upstairs to their rooms, grabbed the first few things they saw, which happened to be their guns knives, drugs, and what not. They put it in bags, and climbed out their window.

They all met in the back yard.

"Here, let me help you with that," Sesshomaru said, taking Gaara's bag.

"Ow!" Sesshomaru yelled as the bag hit his foot," What do you have in here, bricks?"

"Why do you ask?" Gaara asked looking at the sky.

"Everyone, RUN!" As the cops busted through the back wall.

Everyone darted in a different direction, doing the matrix, and jumping over fences.

Next day in the news room

"Last night, 21 kids, wait, 20 kids, got arrested, and taken to juvenile. Then, they broke out, with the help of their older brother who just got done robbing a bank, Including his own account."

"You robbed your own account?" Gaara asked as they watched the news from a window, of 123 Machine Gun Lane.

"Well, not really. Okay, not purposely."

"Man, you must really suck at bank robbing," Gaara told him," Forget it, I'm robbing the bank by myself."

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled banging him on the head.

"Also the police raided the house to find the dead body of a girl and all the kids got away in the night. If you see them, know anything about this, are prank calling, or you just feel like it, please dial 1-800-ME-SAW-BAD-GUY.

Sakura and Ino had gotten their cell phones out and dialed.

"Ino, 67 first, that way they won't know where it came from."

"Good thinking!"

"Please Leave Message!" A machine said through both phones.

"Hi, I'm one of those 20 kids and I want to say you SUCK! I'm hiding at 123 Machine Gun Lane.

Thanks!" Ino said into her cell phone.

"Yo, peops I think you left your wife's bra at my house. You know who I am, but just in case I'm your friend who lives at 123 Machine Gun Lane.

Thanks!" Sakura said into the cell phone.

Sesshomaru, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke jumped down from the window.

Suddenly, 5 cop cars, a tank, The FBI truck, the SWAT team with Para shooters and helicopters with machine guns and the entire military showed up.

"Do you think we went a little overboard?" One guy asked.

"Nah!"

A guy with a machine gun walked up to the door and knocked.

"Open the door!"

He broke down the door and dragged this one guy out.

When Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara And Ino saw his face, they paused.

It was Itachi.

"Where did Itachi move when he moved out?" Ino asked.

"123…" started Sasuke.

"Machine Gun Lane!" Sakura wailed.

"Ooops!" Ino said carelessly.

"Looks like I won't have to kill him now!" Sasuke said looking at his feet.

"What! You must have some mistake!" Itachi shouted as he was beat with the gun barrel and handcuffed.

"Explain that to the judge!"

Sasuke ran out from hiding with Gaara, Sakura, and Ino following him.

He stuck up his middle finger.

"This is for you and the judge!"

Every one stopped and looked at him.

"Let's go now!" Sakura and Ino said trying to pull Sasuke.

"No wait, one more thing."

He pulled down his pants and bent over.

Bam!

"Owwww!" Sasuke moaned and fell over.

Someone had shot his butt.

Itachi then beat up the swat team, and ran over to Sasuke, picked him up, and ran, with Ino, Sakura, and Gaara behind him. They ran as far as they could, until they reached the mysterious jungle.

"Guys, were supposed to meet Sesshomaru and them, in the forest!" Ino yelled, as the swat team came out of nowhere.

"Let's do the Matrix guys!" Sasuke shouted, as they beat the Swat team up.

"Come on guys, my friends, the Carnivore monkeys, will help us!" Itachi shouted.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Itachi said.

They walked through the forest, when they saw Sesshomaru.

"Hey dude! Sup?" Ino yelled.

"ITACHI! What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"These two brats called the authorities, and got the swat team, the military, the FBI, and whatever the hell else!" Itachi said, pointing to Ino and Sakura.

"Welcome back!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled, as Itachi got out a machine gun, and shot them, in other words, killed them.

"Almost all the annoying siblings are gone. YAY!" Gaara yelled, along with Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke.

"Don't thank me, thank my carnivore monkey friends!" Itachi yelled, as they all stared at him again.

"Kidding!" Itachi lied.

"Hey guys, there's hungry looking cannibals over there!" Gaara said.

"Cool!" Logan, Itachi, Joe, and Ben said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked Logan, Joe, and Ben.

"Oh, we got lost."

"WE ARE HUNGRY!" the cannibals yelled.

"We all are, so shut up!" Sasuke said, as he flipped them off.

"Run!" Sakura yelled.

"My carnivore monkey friends can help!" Itachi said, as they looked really weird at him again.

"Shut up!" Naruto said, as he used the wrong finger to flip him off.

"Man, you can't do it right." Sasuke said.

"WE WILL EAT YOU!" The cannibals yelled.

"RUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled again.

"I'll go get my monkeys!" Itachi yelled running away.

"That idiot!" Sasuke muttered.

The cannibals pulled out their spears.

"I'm out of bullets!" Everybody except Gaara yelled, who was out of bricks.

Village

Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Ben, Logan, and Joe where tied to trees.

What's your prob?" Ino asked trying to slip under the rope.

"We will eat you!"

"We get it!" Sakura shouted.

"Does any body have sharp teeth?" Joe asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just wondering!" Joe answered.

Just then Kagome, Al, Ed, Winry and Sesshomaru walked by.

"Hey you guys! Help us!" Sakura shouted.

"No thanks we don't feel like it. Bye!"

"Pleeeaaaase!" Ino pleaded.

"Fine, I'll save Gaara!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Ben, Logan, and Joe shouted.

"Come on let's go, Gaara!" Sesshomaru said untying Gaara.

Then they left.

"Crap!" Ino yelled.

"Who has sharp teeth again?" Joe asked.

"We do!" The cannibals said.

"Can you bite us free?" Sakura asked.

"Sure ok!"

They let them go. And by the time the cannibals realized what they did, the kids were gone.

Dum dum dum.. Dum, dum, dum, ddduuummm...

All of a sudden, Beethoven started playing the piano, and the cannibals saw him, and ate him.

"Hi guys! I got all the monkeys!" Itachi yelled, as he realized nobody was there.

"I wonder where they went."

Captain Von Shippo's house

"We finally made it home!" Kagome said, as she and her group walked in.

"Where were you guys?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, we had a situation with the fuzz."

"Were you on tv?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome asked.

"Your not in trouble anymore then," Shippo said, as Gaara, Sesshomaru, Ed, Al, Winry, and Kagome walked out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, you're the most wanted criminals in America, Japan, China, and Antarctica, oh, and Mars."

"Awesome! Oh, and by the way, will you pay for us if we go to jail?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course. You got on tv."

"DAD WERE BACK!" The other group shouted, as the police sirens went off.

"Snap!" Ino said.

"Oh, your back!" Naraku sung her song, as the cops arrested her, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Joe, Logan, and Ben.

"You guys at least have to go to juvie for one night." The police said, "Oh, and by the way, Itachi got arrested to, for having carnivore monkey friends."

They all looked at each other strangely.

"I have no idea where they came from, but they fought off the army and there different colors too."

"That's great!" Sakura said.

"Time for Juvie kids." The cops said.

"But Gaara killed Dora with a brick!" Ben said.

"You have no proof of that."

"Then how do you know we didn't have anything to do with this?"

"I just do."

Juvie

They were all cramed in a jail cell.

"Man this sucks!" Sasuke said.

"Did anyone even think about bringing the equipment?" Gaara's voice asked.

"Gaara, where did you come from?" Sasuke asked.

"They got me for the boulder I threw at their car."

"This blows," Sakura said.

"Hey it's those kids! There back!" The guards laughed, as Sasuke flipped them off.

"Guys, why are there monkey's here?" Ino asked.

"I'm allergic to monkey's," Joe said, as he got all puffy.

THE END

Just Kidding, were only help way done

Next Day

Weeeee-ooohhhhhohohohohoh

The alarm had gone off, from down the street from Juvie.

"Gaara, run!" Sesshomaru shouted, as they ran out of the bank, with sacks of money.

They went home, and there was Naraku, and Captain Shippo were dancing together, to the song Grillz.

"Boy, how did you get your grill that way, and how much did you pay?"

"You want to see my what?"

"Your grill, yeah, yeah, your grill, something, something, something."

"I'm getting out of here!" Sesshomaru yelled at Gaara, even though Gaara was already gone.

Outside, There was a bunch of dudes with swastikas who had kidnapped Sesshomaru's LIVING siblings.

"Crap!"

Abbey

Reverend Mother had died so the new Reverend Mother was Sister Yasha.

She heard a knock on the door. It was the Natzis.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can we hide some prisoners here?"

"Who?"

"The Von Shippo kids!"

"Sure! They'll be well protected in the island surrounded by alligators!"

"OK!"

Island

Sakura and Ino sat against a palm tree and slept.

Joe was reading a sign that read:

Feed the Alligators for Free

Jump in!

Make sure that you have no cell phones, beepers, or ipods

"I want to feed the alligators!" Joe said.

Sister Yasha was watching from above.

"Dumb kid!"

Von Shippo's House

"Let's keep dancing!" Naraku yelled. It was now on a Japanese rhythm dance music.

Abbey

"I will save them!" Sesshomaru shouted. He had all his machine guns, rocks, knives, bunnies, and he had his fake Yu-Gi-Oh hair on his head.

"I'm ready!" Sesshomaru said.

He walked into the Abbey, and killed all the nuns, except Reverend Mother Yasha.

"Oh, look, there's some carnivore monkeys! I'm going to go pet one!"

"AHHHHHHHH! MY FLIPPING ARM! No literely, it's flipping!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Moving On

"Hey where's Joe?" Ino asked.

"He said he was going to go feed the alligators. Hey! Ben and Logan said that too! I wonder what happened to them. Oh well."

"Hey, isn't that there clothes over in the water, and, are those IPODS, BEEPERS, AND THEY HAD A CELL PHONE TOO! No wonder our bill was so high!" Kagome said.

"Were depressed now, guys." Ed and Al said in monotone. They were wearing all black.

"Hi guys!" Temari said.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked.

"I don't know." Temari answered, as she got out her mirror, and her eye liner.

"Is that Eye Liner Temari?" Gaara asked, as he took it away from her.

"God Dang it! Stop stealing my eyeliner and using it Gaara!" Temari said as an alligator bit off her arm. (A/N:I don't hate Temari)

"Save the eyeliner!" Gaara yelled.

"I payed $345 bucks for that!" Temari yelled.

"What about your arm?" Kagome asked.

"What about my arm? My eyeliner in way more important right now!"

"Oh, well, at least my nail polish on my toes, is still on!" Temari said, as her leg got bitten off.

"I paid $7890 for that leg, and $9999999 for that nail polish!" Temari screamed.

"How does your nail polish cost more than your leg?" Sakura asked.

"How would I know? It's just different brands." Temari said.

"I'm here!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"What happened to your arm?" Ino asked.

"You got you arm cut off by a nun?" Gaara asked.

"Well, not really, maybe, kinda, sorta, You could say that!"

"You're not cool any more.!" Gaara shouted, "First you rob yourself, then you lose a fight to a drunk nun?"

"I'll make it up to you Gaara, we can go rob a bank it New York."

"OK!"

After Sesshomaru got them all off of the island, they went to attack the Natzis.

"ATTACK!" Ed shouted.

"What a retard!" Sakura said to Ino.

"I thought you where depressed!" Ino told him.

"I am. I'm just excited to be a FREE depressed person!"

All of a sudden, Kanye west, came out of nowhere, and started singing gold digger.

"She's a gold digger, something somet…" Kanye West stopped, as he got killed by Gaara's brick.

"I never liked that singer or that song anyway," Gaara said.

"Hello children!" A familiar voice said.

It was Michael Jackson.

"RUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled and everyone ran except for Sasuke who flipped him off and then ran.

"STOP!" The Natzi general shouted and stopped them.

"RUN!" Sakura and Ino yelled and turned around but ran into Michael Jackson.

"GET OFF US!" Sakura and Ino screamed and just stood in the middle.

"We have you now!" The Natzi cackled.

"Kikyo!" They all shouted.

"That's right. I am Kikyo, and prepare to DIE!"

Sasuke jumped up and punched her in the face.

"owwwww! You suck!" She moaned.

Then Gaara threw a brick at Michael Jackson and he died again.

"YESSSSS!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"You're not out yet!" said Rolf.

"Rolf!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't love you Kathrine."

"My name is Kagome, Freak!"

"Oh, I knew that, Kathrine is my other girl fr… I mean sister."

SMACK!

And he died.

The last thing he saw was Sasuke flipping him off and Gaara about to hit him with a brick.

THE END

For real. At least for this Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Music; Anime Remix

An anime cross-over by magical-inkable-pen- blah-blah-blah-u-get-the-idea

Chapter 2:

All 18 kids plus Sessomaru stood at the nun place with Kikyo or as they just found out, Hitler stood in front of them doing her laugh.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ack ack ack!"

"Lady, you need to learn how to laugh if you're going to be evil!" Sasuke told her.

"Shut up you stupid gay guy!" she hissed at him.

"I'm not gay I'm just happy to around other guys!"

"That means you're gay." Kagome pointed out.

"So what!"

Kagome was obviously still upset about Rolf.

Then the SWAT team, 19 tanks, the military all armed with machine guns appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Winry asked.

"We're looking for a guy named Itachi who escaped from jail and had carnivore monkey friends." One guy said.

"Don't remind us." Ino muttered to Sakura.

"You'll never find me!" They heard a voice shout behind them.

"Itachi?" they all yelled turning around and seeing their insane bro.

"You retard why did you just give yourself away?" Kagome asked.

"Seriously" Sessomaru said, "I might be the worst criminal ever but at least I don't give myself away!"

Flashback

Sessomaru was walking through the mall and passed a jewelry store. Since he was bored he decided to go and steal a diamond. So he found a large diamond in a case and took it. Then suddenly all the alarms went off and everyone stared at him.

Then he walked out slamming the door. He wandered around the mall frantically for an exit. After about five minutes he went up to a clerk.

"Where is the exit?" he asked leaning over the microphone, "I need to get out of here fast I just stole something from the jewelry store!"

His voice echoed throughout the whole mall and everyone stared at him. Then the SWAT team and the entire military with 19 tanks appeared all armed with machine guns.

"Darn it! Oh well at least I have a rich dad."

End Flashback

"Well at least not an purpose." Sessomaru told them.

They all rolled their eyes at the wanna-be-criminal.

"Hey is that Hitler? We've been looking for him too!" One S.W.A.T guy asked.

"Damn it" Kikyo/Hitler yelled, "What did I do?"

"You assaulted the Jewish Veggie Tales! "

"The Veggie Tales are Muslim though!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Oh, yeah, you kids are arrested too, for the murder of Michael Jackson."

"What! How can we get arrested for killing a child molester?" Ino asked.

"That was a public service, you should thank us!" Sakura added.

"All right kids shut up! You're going to juvie for this one!"

"Looks like I'm the only one not getting arrested here!" Sesshomaru said as the S.W.A.T arrested him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"The bank you keep robbing ran out of money so you'll have to go to jail now."

"Damn it!"

**Juvie**

"Shit, guys what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, maybe dad will bail us, Sesshomaru, and Itachi." Ino said.

**Shippo's House**

"Since you been gone, I can't breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah. I see you now again, you should know what I get, I get what I want! Since you been gone!"

"Your such a wonderful dancer, Naraku!"

**Juvie**

"I doubt it." Gaara said.

The End

Yo wats up? Sorry it was kind short but u know how things go. So, thanks a bunch for reading this chapter and please review, that would be great . oh yeah by the way also we put a website up u can visit it if u want. The address is:

again!

Domo origato! (Thank you very much in Japanese! )


	3. The Search For More Money

**EE- English isn't my first language**

**AA- !**

**Sasuke- Did you know there's a sale at Victoria's Secret?**

**AA- You know this how?**

**Neji- Sasuke, do you shop there or something?**

**Sasuke- So what if I do?**

**All- That's just gross.**

**DD- These are really good muffins, Gaara!**

**Gaara- I didn't make muffins!**

**AA- Who knew Gaara had cooking talent?**

**EE- Not me…**

**Neji- You bake, Gaara?**

**Gaara- Of course not.**

**AA- yeah, and hell is an ice rink where little two-year-olds can fall on their butts and start crying so their mothers sue the ice rink and win even though it was their fault for letting a two-year-old ice skate and a band aid only costs 25 cents.**

**Gaara- I thought band aids were like 10 cents a piece.**

**AA- I told you not to use big words when I'm drunk. **

**EE- sighs heres an incedible gay story that is NOT my fault, well maybe a teeny tiny, puny…**

**Neji- We get it.**

**AA- A.K.A, here is the chapter! -**

**DD- Can I have another muffin?**

**Gaara- **

_Chapter 3: The Search For More Money…_

Everyone from the last chapter is still in juvie and they hear some voices in the cell text to theirs.

"LEE!" a female voice yelled, "This is all your fault, dumbass!"

"You shouldn't use extremely unyouthful words like, dumbass." A retarded guy-voice said back.

"But," said a normal guy-voice, "You just said it."

"Said what?" the voice from before questioned.

"We don't have anything to do in here, since that one fuck off took our crack away." Said the girl.

They recognized the voices as their cousins, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Holy Fuck!" Naruto yelled, capturing the attention of many.

"What are guys like you, doing in a place like this?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Well," Tenten said finally and explained the whole thing.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Neji," Tenten said, "Get high with me."_

"_Uh, doesn't that like kill your brain?" he asked._

"_Fine be SQUARE" she said evily. _

'_SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE SQUARE!' Echoed Neji's brain._

"_NEVER WILL I BE SQUARE!" Neji shouted, grabing the drugs form Tenten and eating them._

"_You square!" Tenten yelled pissed off, "You don't eat them, that was my best stash! Now we have to go to the Shooting House to get more!"_

_Shooting House_

"_Okay, Neji," Tenten said, showing him how to do it, "You smoke it like this." _

_Neji failed miserably._

"_Neji!" It's not rocket science!" she yelled, "It's smoking pot!"_

"_NEJI!!!!" a voice screamed, horrified, "TETEN!!!"_

"_Oh fuck, it's Lee!"_

"_Maybe if we give him drugs, he'll go away!"_

"_Nuh uh," Tenten said, shaking her head, "I don't have any money left for more after this."_

"_I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE BETTER THAN THIS!!!" Lee came up to them and began a lecture._

_As he was turning to leave, Tenten and Neji being dragged along also, what he saw changed him for LIFE!!!!!!!!!_

_Gai was pole-dancing. Men were throwing money at him. MEN!!!!!! Gai was a gay prostitute. But you knew that. Lee didn't though. He took it hard. HARD!!!!!_

_In his furry, he went to the police and turned the Shooting House in. Everyone got arrested. Even Lee._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow." Ino said, "That is so unlike you."

"When we get out, let's go to a Shooting House!" Sasuke said wide-eyed.

"So where's Gai now?" Sakura asked.

"I assume he is still pole-dancing, it's the only way he can make a living, you know." Tenten answered.

"Tenten," Neji began, "You are a bitch. I hate you. You screwed up my life by making me do drugs and then get arrested. All because you used my ONE weakness. The word 'square.'"

"Just because you are so dumb and go insane when you here the word 'square isn't my fault." Tenten said fiercely, "And further more, didn't you pay attention during D.A.R.E when that guy came and talked about PEER PRESSURE?"

"You didn't listen either to the D.A.R.E guy either!"

"We're not talking about me are we, and besides, you're the good kid, you should have been listening!"

"That was years ago though, so I don't see why you care!"

"Just say'n…"

"You guys sound like a married couple, why don't you just escape and move to Siberia and live happily ever after, with Orochimaru always knocking on your door trying to sell you girl scout cookies?" Ino asked.

"But that's not very happily ever after, because Orochimaru really rips you off with those damn cookies, and he won't leave you alone until you buy a box…"

"Sakura, shut up, let's just escape, I'm bored." Gaara said.

**Von Shippo's house**

"Dad, we're back from juvinille!" Naruto shouted.

"Good, because I have some good news and some bads news."

"Which should we hear first?" Gaara asked.

"Hmmmm." Everyone else said.

Then, Jeprody music started playing from somewhere.

"How about the good news?" Sasuke asked, annoyed immensely by the music.

"Okay, Naraku and I are getting married."

"Whetev, okay what's the bad news?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly Ed, Edd, and Eddy's corpses came to life and ran out of house, 'cause they were being chased by Itachi's carnivore monkey friends. Version 2.5, these ones had flaming eyes, a lot like what Lee and Gai's eyes do. Yeah.

"I'm out of money so we will have to sell the house."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!!!?????!!!!????!!!!????!!!"

**Siberia**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!????!!!!"

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaro, pulled their wagon full of girl scout cookies, wearing the vests and all, down the side walk.

"Let's try that house." Kimimaro said.

**Jay-pan**

"Where the hell are we going to live?" Sasuke asked outraged.

"Well, I'm going to live at the nun house with Naraku, and the rest of you should get along ok because you've never slept here for more than 1 day." Shippo said walking out the door with Naraku.

"Well fuck!!!" Gaara exclaimed, "I didn't even get to throw a fucking brick!"

"We can just stay at Itachi's house, since he's in jail," Naruto suggested.

"Yes!!" Ino shouted," We can throw a party and he wouldn't notice!"

"We can invite the Akatsuki, the Sound five, and Gaara's brother and sister!" Sakura yelled and jumped up with joy.

**Itachi's House**

"Wow this party is JUMP'N!" Ino yelled over the music.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison, 'cause they held the phone between their ears.

"You win a trip to Florida!" a computerized voice said.

"YES!!" they shouted and punched the air.

"Florida, Missouri!" the voice continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the screamed letting their fists go back up.

"Your flight leaves at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon. And if you don't go, we'll send some bouncer-guy to play the trumpet REALLY loudly in your ear. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!"

"We have to go to Florida, Missouri tomorrow at 2:00!" Sakura wailed.

"Or we'll become deaf from trumpet vibrations passing through our ear drums!" Ino sobbed.

"Oh well, at least we still have long, pretty hair, make-up, and Flower-Power!" Ino yelled.

"Oh boy." Everyone at the party said in, yes, you guessed it, unison. That would sound pretty weird huh?

THE END!! LALALA!

**EE- Usually we don't end stories like that but what the hey?**

**DD- Hay is for horses!**

**AA- Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**EE- O.O**

**DD- O.O**

**Neji- O.O**

**Gaara- O.O**

**Sasuke- O.O**

**AA- Why are you all looking at me?**

**DD- …**

**AA- WHY!?!?!?!?!?**

**EE- …**

**Gaara- Please review I'll send teddy bears with eyeliner after you!**

**EE and DD- gulp**

**Gaara- Not YOU!**

**Neji- sigh**

**AA- DON'T USE BIG WORDS WHEN I'M DRUNK!!!!!!**

**ALL-????**

**AA- What?**

**AA- I went to school today and I got mugged by a weird guy on the way and he was drinking iced tea. It was really weird.**

**EE- Yeah, for you.**

**DD- Not me.**

**EE- No, your life is so random that would be like in the norm.**

**DD- Hey, it's not just me, I remember when you ate paste in 1st grade!**

**EE- I thought you agreed never to speak of that again!**

**DD- -**

**Neji- you have weird lives.**

**AA- Oh, you can talk, your family sacrificed your dad for your uncle and then they put a cursed seal on your forehead!**

**Neji- You want to see what the seal can do?**

**AA- No, that's okay.**

**Neji- Thought so.**

**Sasuke- I got this bra, like, 50 off.**

**Gaara- Let me guess, Victoria's Secret.**

**Sasuke- Could you tell?**

**ALL- . **


End file.
